1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) module unit, and more particularly, to an electrode connector of an UPS module unit.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) is an apparatus for supplying power, without interruption, to a load, such as a server apparatus or a subway screen-door, demanding constant power. Usually, the UPS is equipped with a storage battery, and the power stored in the storage battery is supplied to the load when a power line that is connected to the UPS, is cut off. The storage battery is charged by a floating charge method by which a charge voltage is set when a plurality of cells are connected in series, and then charging and discharging are repeated in correspondence to a change in a current flowing in the storage battery.